Fly Away
by Annie Coomes
Summary: Rose post DD, As the world came crashing down around her and death seeped into her she could only feel alive.


Summary: Rose post DD, As the world came crashing down around her and death seeped into her she could only feel alive.

Disclaimer: Lyrics belong to Tracey Chapman

* * *

Fly Away

_You got a fast car  
I want a ticket to anywhere_

_You got a fast car  
But is it fast enough so we can fly away_

The dealer watched through the frosted window of the shop and out onto the dirt garden of the desert that surrounded his allotment. He watched as a young blonde girl turned the key in the lock of her new car, as she opened the door and dropped herself down into the seat. As she turned the key in the ignition and pulled her hair out of her ponytail so it floated around her in the gentle breeze. She looked back over her shoulder at him and he nodded, he could see the tired lines that marked her eyes, he could see faint lines where a smile had once rested, and he could see hands in a firm grip, clinging to one another. She nodded in return before turning her eyes to the road ahead; it stretched on for miles in front of her, the dark line of the road blending into the dirt of the landscape before fading into the horizon.

Rose pulled the sun visor down; she looked at herself in the mirror and pushed her hair off her face, angry hazel eyes stared back at her until she shut the visor. She pressed her foot lightly onto the accelerator, feeling the power rev beneath her as she gently tested the strength of the car. She felt the car tremble beneath her with power; it was as though she were riding a tame dragon.

She pulled out of the bay, a stream of dirt floating the air behind her, by the time it would hit the floor she would have faded into the distance. She pressed her foot down so hard until she thought it would hit the floor, then she raised her head to the sky, she felt the wind pass through her hair and caress her face, she shivered as it passed through her skin and pulled her hair back behind her. She closed her eyes as the world hurtled on by her and for a moment it felt as though she were with him again. Her hand squeezed tightly onto the leather steering wheel, her fingers slipping into its grooves, and for a moment she was holding his hand. As she flew past the world in her battered Mustang, she was really with her Doctor.

Rose opened her eyes so that she could watch the dead sticks that dared to call themselves trees pass by, the dirt was thrown up by the tyres of her car, and for an instance she almost smiled before her face slipped again. With her eyes fixed on the horizon she pressed her foot down harder, the engine replied in roars of an engine, the wind pressed harder against her hair and goosebumps covered her skin as she flew down the road.

_The speed so fast I felt like I was drunk , city lights lay out before us…_

She saw the horizon flying towards her, the dark lights of the little haven that appeared before her, the neon signs of commands and warnings; she saw it all pass by her as she continued to fly on by. She flew through life and its reality, her mind set on the reality only she had known.

_And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder and I had a feeling that I belonged and I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone…_

Rose closed her eyes as she turned the wheel, the warm air shot over the windscreen and into her face, it stung at her skin and she opened her eyes to watch the blue sky dappled with clouds, she felt her car turn into the bend as she closed her eyes again. She released the steering wheel and raised her hands into the air to feel the air stream through them.

_But is it fast enough so we can fly away…_

Rose reached for the stars as her car turned sharply into the bend, as the red side panelling scrapped along the pavement, as the wheels squealed in protest as they left the road and shot through the air. Rose looked at the sky as her engine roared, but in her mind she could only hear the Tardis. As her car landed on its roof, it scrapped along the floor, as her fingers sunk into the steering wheel she could only feel her Doctor's hands upon her. As the world came crashing down around her and death seeped into her she could only feel alive.

_We leave tonight or live and die this way…_


End file.
